Silver Secrets
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Edward finds a mysterious girl that has ties to past he wanted to forget... Now he has to protect her, even if he repeats the one thing he didn't want to do again, which was fall in love with a human... But she's not human, is she? well, not entirely.


Edward Cullen glared angrily at his small silver cell phone as it vibrated noisily for the fifth time that hour. Obviously someone was trying to get a hold of him, but he really wasn't in the mood. The metallic buzzing was throwing off his wa.

It wasn't that he was doing anything important at the moment; far from it. He was staring at the wall of his bedroom angrily, hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that he could light it on fire without Carlisle making a fuss.

The phone rang again. Edward picked it up and flicked it open, prepared to growl at whichever one of his siblings couldn't leave him alone.

_"...Edward? Edward Cullen?" _A young girl's voice asked on the other line. Edward cut off his roar of frustration as it came out.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively.

_"I need help" _The girl said, sounding like she was choking back tears. Edward clutched the silver cell closer to his ear.

"Where are you?" He asked.

_"The parking lot of Forks High School, please hurry" _The girl said. Edward hung up the phone and was out the door in a flash. As he revved the engine of his car, he wondered _why the hell was he doing this? _

Well, even he wasn't completely heartless. A person in need is still a person in need.

Three minutes later, Edward was driving top speed down the forest road towards town. That was when he wondered what the hell he was doing. He stomped on the brakes, skidding to a stop.

"What the hell?" He asked the steering wheel in front of him. It didn't answer. Edward was about to put the car in reverse when his cell vibrated again.

"What?" He snapped into the receiver.

_"Please don't leave me here" _The girl's voice from before replied.

"How did-"

_"Please just come" _The line went dead with a click. Edward growled and threw the phone on the seat, pushing down on the gas pedal and roaring into the night.

Forks high school loomed eerily over the empty parking lot, casting long shadows from the single light on the building's side. Edward pulled in, his caramel eyes scanning for the mysterious girl. The lot was deserted.

Edward pulled into one of the parking spaces, revving the engine twice before just idling.

After a moment, something flickered in his blind spot, disappearing before he could turn. A thump came from the top of the car, then the passenger door swung open.

"Hello?" Edward asked, stiffening. Another heartbeat was sounding in the lot, but it was hard to latch on to. It would get louder, then disappear.

A flash of white was illuminated by the school's light, and Edward turned his head, immediately chiding himself as the door swung closed and another presence joined him in the volvo.

Edward looked to see a scared young girl watching him. Her heartbeat flickered, becoming faint then loud.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl sniffed, then handed him a piece of paper.

_Only when you're in danger should you call this number. _

XXX-XXX-XXXX

_Isabel_

Edward stiffened even more as he read the familiar writing.

"Where did you get this?" He asked coldly, crumpling the paper with his cell phone number on it.

"I-I'm not allowed to say" The girl replied, stuttering as she began to shiver. Edward punched the controls for the heater, throwing his hands up.

"Listen, kid. What do you want from me?" He asked, frowning out the windshield.

"I have a lot of secrets, Mr. Cullen. I think that you will in due time be able to figure them out" The girl replied cryptically.

"Do you have a name?"

"Silver" She replied, fixing her large eyes on him.

"Very well. I'll take you to meet my father"

Edward gunned the engine and sped out of the parking lot, ignoring Silver's gasp of surprise as the car rocketed down the road.

A second later, his cell phone buzzed, causing Silver to jump, not realizing she had sat on it when she got in. She handed it gingerly to Edward, who swiped it away.

"Yes?" it was Alice, naturally...

_"You got her, right?"_

"Yes"

_"Good, she's in danger. Get her to thee house as fast as you can"_

The line went dead.

Edward stole a glance at the partially mortified girl sitting next to him.

Carlisle would know what to do.


End file.
